


glamour vs glitz

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: The thing to do with artists and very good friends isencouragethem.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	glamour vs glitz

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _back to the drawing board_

Marinette stares in mute horror as Adrien smooths out first one, then another, then a third of her crumpled discards.

" _Never_ throw away designs," he tells her, "that's one of the first things my father told me—you know," he says with a self-deprecating little shrug, "in the five minutes between when he decided I'd follow in his footsteps and when he figured out what a horrible idea that would be—because if it's just not what you're after right now, then you should hang on to it until you find the right purpose for it. Even if it really is awful, there are certainly still good bits you want to save for later, and that is a _huge 'if'_ , Marinette," Adrien assures her, though her heart is beating so loudly at the soft look he wears watching her that she can hardly hear his words, "because I'd much rather show off any of _these_ on the runway than anything from _Gabriel_ 's spring collection—I know if you use glitter in a design, you won't make me look like a Style Queen rerun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
